Ghostcity
by louvreangel
Summary: (1x06 ending AU) His wings were stolen from him and he was furious. It was one of his darkest moments and like always, he only wanted her by his side. Because only she would understand.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this fanfiction. All the characters go to their respectful owners._

 _ **A/N:** I just can't stop writing about Mazifer, I simply can't. Seeing that there are few stories, videos, arts etc. for these two breaks my heart. Like, we can't be only ten people who love and ship these two together, right? At least that's what I hope so..._

* * *

Mazikeen approached his slouching body with slow, gentle steps. A sad expression had taken place on her beautiful face. His scars on where she had cut his wings were still visible, even after 5 years. They never healed fully but they didn't hurt as much as they did before. Mazikeen had asked him that day on the beach, if he was sure about his decision of her cutting his wings. He had told her, he came to stay. It was such an awful experience for her, to cut the wings of the man she loved. Those beautiful wings never lost their shine though, not even after she cut them.

And now they were _stolen_.

He heard her coming but didn't turn around. "Someone's got them, Mazikeen," he stated with an angry but defeated voice. "Someone's got _my wings_."

She kind of suspected that this would happen when she first heard the container was stolen but thought Lucifer could recover it from the person who stole it. Yet, this time, Lucifer failed. He got the container back but the wings weren't there. He was furious.

Maze put her hand on his shoulder gently. "We'll get them back," she assured him.

That's when he turned around and faced her. He saw that she held the same expression as he did. She was being gentle and patient with him, he was aware of it and was also grateful for it. He knew they'd get them back, of course. One way or another, he would get his wings back and kill the person who had stolen them.

She then put her hand on his cheek, caressing it slowly. She just wanted to wipe away that look from his face. He closed his eyes and melted into her touch. Her touch always managed to soothe him and assure him that everything would be okay, no matter how fucked up the situation was. She had an affect on him that no other soul or human had. Not even Chloe Decker.

Mazikeen thought she invaded his privacy way too much, so she decided to go to her own room. Maybe he needed to be alone. How sad it was, _to go to her own room_ every night. It had been like that since Lucifer met Chloe Decker. They used to spent their nights together, either in her room or his, it didn't matter. Most of the time they would have great sex but some nights they would be too tired to do anything and just sleep right away, in each other's arms. No matter how much they both denied it in both Hell and on Earth, they were _lovers_. But after he met the detective, they never slept together. He started saying goodnight and leaving to go to his room. His change of attitude put some distance between them but Mazikeen noticed he wasn't even aware of it. How could he; when his mind was thinking of another woman?

"Goodnight Lucifer," she whispered and dropped her hand from his cheek.

He instantly grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. She saw confusion in his eyes as she stared into them intensely. "You don't need to leave, Maze," he said with confusion. Normally on a night like this where he was feeling down, she would stay. So why was she going?

For a moment, she didn't know what to say. How could he be so blind to what was going on between them? Despite being the Devil, he could be so dense at times. "I can't stay, Lucifer."

His brows furrowed. "Why the hell not?"

" _Because_ , I don't think it's _me_ who you need by your side right now," she explained with a cold voice. Her intention wasn't to be snarky, she was only being honest with him.

He got up from where he sat and stood in front of her. He was taller so she had to look up at him. "Do tell, please, who do I need by my side, because appearently you know something that _I_ don't."

Mazikeen sighed and tried really hard not to roll her eyes at him. "My presence isn't helping you anymore, Lucifer. You're better with _the detective_ , you know that."

His hand on her wrist moved to her hand and he locked their fingers together. "You don't know that," he said with a soft voice.

"Lucifer," she started but he cut her off by putting his finger on her lips.

"Whatever you have to say, it can wait a day, I presume," he said and a sad smile formed on his lips. No matter how much he hated his father, or how much he rejected going back to Hell, he would never want his wings to get into the wrong hands. They belonged to him and to him only. No mortal soul had the right to _steal_ them from him. Although those wings were a part of him that he wanted to forget, they were also his reminder of who he really was. This situation was really getting to him and he wanted his only true companion, Mazikeen, by his side. He couldn't go and talk to Chloe Decker about his wings. She wasn't believing him about him being the Devil anyway. He couldn't go to her and tell her that this was something devastating for him. But these things he could talk with Mazikeen. That was what she didn't understand appearently.

They looked at each other without uttering a word for a few minutes. She didn't say anything in return to what he said but also didn't move to leave. Finally he got bored of the silence and pulled her hand, leading them both to the bed. They laid down side by side, facing each other. This felt so unfamiliar to her that she was surprised by it. Also, she promised herself she would never try to kiss or touch him unless she _knew_ for certain he also wanted to kiss or touch her.

But he didn't kiss her. That wasn't what he sought that night. "We'll talk about this, after I get my wings back, Maze. I promise you," he said reassuringly.

She only nodded in response and watched him close his eyes. It felt good that he chose _her_ on one of his darkest moments. Just like how it was back in Hell. A small smile crept up on her face.

Then she watched his beautiful sleeping form all night long...

* * *

 _Okay so the thing is, I cannot decide whether this should stay as a oneshot or go on for two more chapters. I kind of want to continue it but I am also pleased with where I ended it. Could you help me decide by reviewing? I'd also like to hear your opinions._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _xo louvreangel_


End file.
